


Und ich habe alles verpasst

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Past Character Death, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Femslash, Understanding, Use Your Words
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: Audrey taucht nicht vor Montagmorgen wieder auf. Mal verfolgte sie den gesamten Tag lang mit ihren Augen, und sie merkt sich all die Dinge, die anders sind heute. Sie trägt ein Outfit, das sie schon einmal getragen hat, vor ein paar Monaten, und das ist auch etwas, das auf der Insel nichts bedeutet hätte, aber hier in Auradon, wo Leute tatsächlich Geld hatten, ist es seltsam. Außerdem passen die kleinen silber schimmernden Details nicht zu der Goldkette mit dem blauen und pinken Anhänger, den sie immer noch trägt. Ihre Haare sind hochgesteckt, aber irgendwie faul, die Art, die Mädchen erreichen wollen, damit sie sagen können, dass sie gerade erst aufgestanden sind.





	Und ich habe alles verpasst

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Missed It All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325459) by [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia). 



„Also“, sagt Mal und lehnt sich gegen den Türrahmen. „Ein Vögelchen hat mir gezwitschert, du hättest bald Geburtstag.“  
  
Audrey sieht nicht einmal von ihrem Spiegel auf, und tuscht sich weiter die Wimpern. „Wirklich? Ich muss wirklich mit ihnen darüber reden, wem sie was zwitschern.“  
  
„Süß.“ Mal verdreht die Augen. „Lass uns dieses Wochenende ausgehen. Wir zeigen dir, wie man richtig Spaß hat.“  
  
Audrey schraubt ihre Wimperntusche zu, dreht den Kopf hin und her, um ihr Make up zu bewundern und klimpert mit den Wimpern. „Ich fühle mich geehrt“, sagt sie trocken. „Aber die Antwort ist nein.“  
  
Sie legt die Wimperntusche zurück und steht auf, die Knie elegant aneinander. Sie lächelt Mal an, lieblich und falsch. Mal lächelt spöttisch zurück und ihre Nase kräuselt sich.  
  
„Ich bin beschäftigt.“  
  
Sie zupft den pinken und blauen Anhänger ihrer Kette zurecht, der in der Mulde liegt, an dem ihr Hals in ihre Schultern mündet, hebt ihre cremefarbene Handtasche auf und schwebt an Mal vorbei in den Korridor. Es ist immer noch eine Verbesserung ihres Verhaltens wie es zuvor war und Mals Lächeln ist fast ehrlich als Audrey an ihr vorbeigeht. Sie werden nie einen Club der Exfreundinnen des Königs gründen, doch sie kommen erstaunlich gut miteinander aus.  
  
„Das kriege ich also dafür, zu versuchen, gut zu sein?“  
  
Audrey sieht über ihre Schulter. „Heb es dir für die auf, die extra Gutes brauchen. Manche von uns haben selbst genug.“  
  
Als sie auf ihren High Heels davonstolziert, lacht Mal, doch sie stößt sich vom Türrahmen ab. Sie schließt sogar Audreys Tür; Auradon beeinflusst sie. Vor gar nicht langer Zeit hätte sie Jay gesucht, um ihm von dem unverschlossenen Raum zu erzählen.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
„Also, wie sieht es mit dem Plan für das Wochenende aus?“, fragt Lonnie. Sie hat ihre Füße ausgestreckt, damit Evie, die auf ihrem Bauch liegt und sehr konzentriert aussieht, kleine mathematisch inspirierte Muster auf ihre Zehennägel malen kann, und beachtet das Buch auf ihrem Schoß nicht. Mal konzentriert sich auch nur halb auf ihre Lektüre für die Handhabung von verzauberten Wäldern. „Du hast gesagt, Jay schaut sich ein bisschen um, oder?“  
  
„Er hat nicht viel Glück gehabt“, sagt Evie, die Worte halb genuschelt. „Es stellt sich heraus, dass die meisten Clubs in Auradon tatsächlich wissen wollen, wie alt man ist. Er hat irgendetwas von Karten gesagt?“  
  
„Oh wow, ich dachte nicht, dass ihr echte Nachtclubs meint. Es gibt aber ein paar Dinge für unter Einundzwanzigjährige, ich dachte, er vergleicht dort die Musik oder so.“  
  
Mal schnaubt und blättert um, Evie hebt eine Augenbraue. „Wie auch immer“, sagt sie. „Er hat ein paar Clubs gefunden. Sie klingen sogar gut.“  
  
„Tja, ich fürchte“, sagt Mal und macht ein Eselsohr in ihr Buch – sie ignoriert Lonnie, die sichtbar zusammenzuckt – und legt es beiseite, „dass unser Geburtstagskind nicht mitkommen wird.“  
  
„Was?“ Evie rollt sich zur Seite, um Mal ansehen zu können. „Du hast ihr gesagt, dass es kein dummer Streich wird, oder? Dass wir wirklich ehrlich mit ihr feiern wollen und ihr zeigen, wie man das richtig macht?“  
  
Mal verdreht die Augen. „Natürlich habe ich ihr gesagt, dass es kein Streich ist, das hätte sie gar nicht misstrauisch gemacht.“  
  
„Du weißt, was ich meine.“  
  
„Audrey sagte, sie ist beschäftigt.“ Sie zuckt so gut es geht mit den Schultern und bemüht sich, ihre Stimme neutral zu halten. „Ist doch egal. Wir blasen einen Ballon auf, setzen ihm eine Perücke auf und taggen sie dann. Carlos hat gemeint, er hat dieses facebooking Ding geknackt.“  
  
Sie hätte es dabei belassen, wenn Lonnie nicht für einen Moment so schuldbewusst ausgesehen hätte, das Flackern eines Geheimnisses, das nicht schnell genug hinter einem Lächeln versteckt war. Mal mustert Lonnie durchdringend.  
  
„Außer es gibt da etwas, das ich nicht weiß“, sagt sie spitz.  
  
„Audrey ist einfach – immer beschäftigt“, sagt Lonnie. Ihre Hände liegen ineinander verschlungen auf ihrem Schoß und vielleicht wäre es Mal nicht aufgefallen, wenn sie in Auradon aufgewachsen wäre. „Sie geht an ihrem Geburtstag nachhause. Ich meine, sorry, das klingt falsch -“  
  
„Mach dir keinen Kopf“, sagt Evie schnell, „meine Mutter hat immer Geburtstagsparties für mich ausgerichtet. Ich weiß, was du meinst.“  
  
„Oder es könnte sein“, sagt Mal, und sie spricht nur ein wenig langsamer als sonst, „dass unser kleines Vögelchen“, sie zischt das ‚v‘, „uns etwas nicht erzählt.“  
  
Evie ist nicht so ein misstrauischer Mensch wie Mal, doch sie kann Mals Stimmungen sehr gut lesen und als sie ihren Blick auf Lonnie richtet, sieht auch sie interessiert aus. Lonnie sieht zwischen ihnen hin und her, ihr Lächeln wird wächsern, dann schlägt sie ihr Buch zu.  
  
„Wisst ihr was? Ich glaube, ich habe meine Notizen in meinem Zimmer liegenlassen. Ich werde schnell hinübergehen und sie holen.“  
  
Sie war schneller auf den Beinen als Mal es ihr zugetraut hätte, wenn sie von dem Kickboxen nichts wüsste, und weicht Evies Hand aus, als sie versucht, nach ihr zu greifen. Lonnie wäre vermutlich leicht entkommen, aber Mal spürt ihre Magie durch ihre Adern rauschen und stemmt sich hoch.  
  
„ _Mit Macht befehle ich dir, Tür schließ‘ dich vor ihr!_ “  
  
Lonnie ist einen Moment zu spät bei der Tür, um sie öffnen zu können und stöhnt frustriert auf, während sie am Knauf rüttelt. „Ernsthaft?“, sie dreht sich zu Mal um. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das als _gut sein_ gilt, weißt du.“  
  
„Das ist Geheimnisse haben auch“, sagt Mal. Sie schwingt ihre Beine über die Bettkante, damit sie sich aufsetzen konnte, was vermutlich nicht wirklich eine einschüchterndere Position ist, als auf ihrem Bauch zu liegen, doch es fühlt sich zumindest nach einer Verbesserung an. Sie klopft auf die Decke neben sich. „Komm schon. Raus damit.“  
  
Für einen Moment hält Lonnie inne, sie sieht aus, als hätte sie Schmerzen, dann verzieht sie das Gesicht. „Es tut mir Leid, Leute. Ihr wisst, dass ich euch lieb habe, aber ich kann euch nicht die Geheimnisse anderer Leute erzählen.“  
  
„So ist das? Andere Leute haben auch Geheimnisse? Vielleicht sollte ich mal Ben aushorchen.“ Sie legt einen Finger auf ihre Lippen.  
  
Mit einem letzten sinnlosen Rütteln am Türknauf gibt Lonnie auf und dreht sich ganz von der Tür weg. Sie verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Schaut mal“, sagt sie schließlich. „Alle haben Geheimnisse, ok? Ich meine, ich wette, es gibt Dinge, die _ihr uns_ noch nicht erzählt habt.“ Sie sieht zwischen ihnen hin und her und Evie weicht ihrem Blick beschämt aus, doch Mal rührt sich nicht. Ihre Geheimnisse zu hüten ist wie atmen, schon seit sie gehen kann. „Wenn ihr sie habt, haben wir sie auch, ok?“  
  
„Es ist doch nichts gegen euch, also nicht gegen euch persönlich“, sagt Lonnie. „Es ist nur so: als Ben verkündet hat, dass Bösewichte an die Schule kommen, da haben einige von uns ein paar Dinge beschlossen. Dinge, die wir voneinander wissen, weil hallo“, sie macht eine vage Handbewegung, die sie alle einschließt, „wir kleben alle aneinander, es ist ein bisschen schwer, das nicht zu machen. Aber gewisse Dinge, die persönlich sind, ihr wisst schon, und wir haben – beschlossen, diese Dinge zu verschweigen, für den Moment.“  
  
„Ihr habt Geheimnisse vor den Kindern der Bösen“, sagt Mal. „Netter Vertrauensbeweis. Aber, um fair zu sein“, sie stützt sich auf ihren Händen ab, „wir waren irgendwie böse die ersten paar Tage. Also war es vielleicht eine gute Idee.“  
  
Sie kann sehen, wie sich Lonnie entspannt, ihre Haltung ist nicht mehr so straff, und wundert sich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum es so leicht ist, diese Menschen zu manipulieren.  
  
„Ok“, sagt Lonnie. Sie schlägt ihre Hände zusammen. „Es ist wahrscheinlich verständlicher, wenn ich euch ein Beispiel gebe, oder? Naja, wie wir eben abgemacht haben, es sind nur _persönliche_ Dinge. Nicht mal schlechte. Ich zum Beispiel? Ich bin trans.“  
  
Ihre Stimme zittert nervös und sie presst die Lippen fest zusammen während sie auf eine Antwort wartet. Mal sieht sie ausdruckslos an.  
  
„Ich – habe das schon laut gesagt, oder?“, fragt Lonnie.  
  
„Es ist ok“, sagt Evie schnell, sie setzt sich auf und überkreuzt ihre Beine. „Es ist nur, wir waren ein bisschen überrascht. Aber es stört uns bestimmt nicht“, sagt sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und einem Blick in Mals Richtung, der deutlich ausdrückt, dass sie _weiß_ , wovon Lonnie spricht und es später erklären wird.  
  
Was auch immer es ist, Evie hat eindeutig das Richtige gesagt, denn Lonnie atmet erleichtert aus. „Danke. Es war einfach nur, weil wir doch nicht wissen konnten, was die Leute auf der Insel von - sowas denken, wisst ihr?“  
  
„Meine Mutter hatte so ziemlich jedes Buch über Make up, das sie auf der Insel finden konnte“, sagt Evie. Sie schraubt all die Nagellacke vor sich zu und schließt auch das Gefäß, in dem sie die Farbe aufbewahrt, die im Dunkeln leuchtet. „Sie hatte eines voller Schminktipps für Transfrauen. Was du nebenbei gesagt nicht brauchst“, sie wirft Lonnie einen Blick zu. „Dein Make up ist immer wundervoll.“  
  
Normalerweise versteht Mal den Großteil von Evies Geplapper über Make up, oder wusste zumindest, auf was sie hinauswollte. Jetzt hat sie den Faden verloren und keine Ahnung, wovon Lonnie spricht, aber sie ist sowieso sehr viel interessierter daran, herauszufinden, was Audreys Geheimnis ist. „Ist es wirklich“, sagt Mal und lächelt.  
  
Das Lächeln auf Lonnies Lippen ist unglaublich dankbar und Mal fragt sich, was sie ihnen nun erzählt hat. In einer Welt, die sich von dieser gar nicht so sehr unterscheidet, hätte sie wohl die Suche nach einem Schwachpunkt getrieben, aber im Moment ist Mal einfach nur interessiert.  
  
„Ok, aber ihr versteht dass das privat ist, oder?“, fragt Lonnie. Mal nickt an einer geeigneten Stelle. „Naja, ein paar der anderen haben auch so Dinge. Und es war meine Entscheidung, euch davon zu erzählen, also muss es auch _ihre_ Entscheidung sein. Versteht ihr das?“  
  
„Und“, Mal zieht das Wort lang und legt den Kopf schief, „was genau hat das damit zu tun, dass Audrey an ihrem Geburtstag nachhause geht?“  
  
„Es heißt einfach, dass ihr das wichtig ist“, sagt Lonnie, „und warum es wichtig ist – sie muss das erklären. Wenn sie will.“  
  
Mal hält einen Moment inne, ihr Blick ruht auf Lonnie, und sie fragt sich, ob sie gerade einen Hinweis auf die Erklärung bekommen hat. Als sie zu keiner Lösung kommt, zuckt sie mit den Schultern, als würde es sie nicht interessieren. „Klar, ich verstehe schon. Jetzt setz dich wieder hin und lass Evie deine Nägel fertigmachen.“ Sie legt sich wieder auf ihr Bett und greift nach ihrem Buch als wäre nichts passiert. „Du willst nicht wissen, wie sie reagiert, wenn sie etwas nicht fertigmachen kann. Oh“, sie gestikuliert in Richtung Tür, „ _Tür einst verschlossen, tu dich auf._ “  
  
Evie zeigt ihr die Zunge und Mal schlägt ihr Buch auf, als würden ihre Gedanken nicht bei Audrey sein.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Audrey verschwindet freitags, mit überraschend wenig Furore. Nachdem Jay sich so abgemüht hat, Clubs zu finden, gehen sie samstags trotzdem aus und liegen sonntags mit Kater im Bett. Jay bittet Mal immer wieder, magisch etwas nachzuhelfen, aber Mal weigert sich. Sie will nicht wissen, was passiert, wenn sie versucht, zu zaubern, während sie sich fühlt, als wolle ihr Magen ihrem Körper entfliehen.  
  
Sie schält Carlos aus der Badewanne und schickt ihn und Jay zurück in ihr Zimmer. Sie sehen beide immer noch ziemlich grün um die Nasen aus.  
  
Sobald ihre Kopfschmerzen sich bessern, macht sie sich allerdings auf, die Korridore zu durchstreifen, auf der Suche nach Audrey und möglichen Antworten auf ihre Fragen. Nach fruchtloser Suche stellt sie Ben zur Rede und fragt ihn, was es ist, das sie nicht weiß.  
  
Er sieht sie nur etwas mitleidig an und sagt dann, dass Lonnie Recht hat, dass manche Dinge nur Audrey selbst erzählen kann. Mal, die darum bemüht ist, gut zu bleiben, hext ihn dafür nicht in die nächste Woche und macht sich stattdessen auf die Suche nach Carlos, um zu sehen, ob er schon wach ist.  
  
Scheinbar hat Jay aufgegeben und ihn einfach in ihre Badewanne geworfen. Mal dreht die Dusche mit einem Funken Magie auf, als sie geht und grinst, als sie das überraschte Aufjapsen hinter sich hört.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Audrey taucht nicht vor Montagmorgen wieder auf. Mal verfolgte sie den gesamten Tag lang mit ihren Augen, und sie merkt sich all die Dinge, die _anders_ sind heute. Sie trägt ein Outfit, das sie schon einmal getragen hat, vor ein paar Monaten, und das ist auch etwas, das auf der Insel nichts bedeutet hätte, aber hier in Auradon, wo Leute tatsächlich Geld haben, ist es seltsam. Außerdem passen die kleinen silber schimmernden Details nicht zu der Goldkette mit dem blauen und pinken Anhänger, den sie immer noch trägt. Ihre Haare sind hochgesteckt, aber irgendwie _faul_ , die Art, die Mädchen erreichen wollen, damit sie sagen können, dass sie gerade erst aufgestanden sind.  
  
Natürlich kann es sein, dass sie einfach nur einen schlechten Tag hat. Jeder hat schlechte Tage. Außer Evie natürlich, aber sie ist Evie. Auch Mal hat Tage an denen sie sich nicht mit den kleinsten Details ihres Outfits auseinandersetzen möchte. Aber dann ist da die Tatsache, dass Audrey mittags nicht bei ihren Freunden sitzt und ihnen von ihrem Wochenende erzählt, und als nachmittags jemand in sie hineinläuft, weicht sie zur Seite und hebt ihre Bücher auf.  
  
Die Audrey, die Mal kennt, hätte das Mädchen angeblafft und auf jemanden gewartet, der ihre Bücher für sie aufhebt. Diesmal verdreht sie jedoch nur die Augen, sammelt ihre Bücher auf und geht weiter, die gestammelten Entschuldigungen des Mädchens ignorierend.  
  
Nach einem schnellen Überfall der Küchen ist Mal im Besitz eines ganzen Tabletts voller Cremetorten, die, wie sie von Ben weiß, Audreys Schwachpunkt sind. Manche von ihnen sind sogar so angerichtet, dass sie wie ein Schwan aussehen, aber Mal ist sich nicht sicher, ob es tatsächlich Schwäne sein sollen.  
  
Als Mal vor Audreys Tür stehen bleibt, ist sie nicht sonderlich überrascht, zu sehen, dass sie verschlossen ist, und sie balanciert das Tablett auf einer Hand, um mit der anderen so munter wie möglich an der Tür zu klopfen. Sie kann den Fernseher hören, der in dem Zimmer läuft, aber sie bekommt keine Antwort. Sie verdreht die Augen.  
  
Jemand, der hier aufgewachsen ist, hätte vermutlich noch einmal geklopft, aber Mal stemmt ihre freie Hand in die Hüften. „Audrey, hier ist Mal. Mach mir auf, oder ich hexe die Tür auf.“  
  
Sie zählt leise vor sich hin, während sie auf eine Antwort wartet. Bei vier verstummt der Fernseher, bei sieben hört sie Schritte und bei fünfzehn wird die Tür aufgerissen.  
  
„Was _willst_ du?“, keift Audrey.  
  
Mal hebt das Tablett. „Cremetorte?“  
  
Audrey sieht sie an, als wüsste sie nicht genau, ob sie beleidigt oder wütend sein soll. So nah, wie sie ihr gegenübersteht, kann Mal sehen, dass Audrey kein Make up trägt und dass sie Ringe unter den Augen hat, die etwas rot sind.  
  
„Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für Cremetorte“, sagt sie. „Danke“, und Mal hat noch nie ein so falsches Dankeschön gehört, nicht einmal auf der Insel, „aber ich bin ok.“  
  
Sie versucht, die Tür zu schließen, und wirklich, wer denkt sie dass Mal ist? Sie stellt ihren Fuß zwischen Tür und Türrahmen und die Tür schwingt wieder auf; wäre Audrey nicht Audrey, Mal ist sich sicher, sie würde fluchen, so wütend, wie sie aussieht. Aber dann schlüpft Mal so schnell in das Zimmer, dass Audrey keine Zeit hat, sie aufzuhalten, das Tablett hält sie immer noch vor sich wie einen Schild.  
  
„Aber du liebst Cremetorten“, sagt Mal. „Schau mal, ich lasse sie dir hier, für später.“  
  
Sie dreht sich um und stellt sie auf Audreys Schminktisch, und keiner der Flügel der Schwäne zittert auch nur. Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtet sie das Zimmer, die zerknautschte Decke auf dem Bett, der Fernseher, der nur pausiert ist, nicht ausgeschaltet.  
  
Der Fernseher. Mal hält inne, richtet sich auf und sieht neugierig auf den Bildschirm. Audrey, die vermutlich ihrem Blick gefolgt ist, schnaubt, schließt die Tür und stürmt zu dem Bett, um die Fernbedienung aufzuheben und den Fernseher abzudrehen. Doch bevor sie das tut, sieht Mal ein Baby, eingewickelt in blaue und pinke Deckchen, in den Armen einer wunderschönen jungen Frau.  
  
„Du hast dir ein Video angesehen – von dir als Baby?“ Die Worte platzen heraus in Wellen von Gelächter, als Mal sich umdreht, um Audrey ungläubig anzusehen. Wie eingebildet kann man sein? Audrey ist es eindeutig peinlich, erwischt zu werden, und vor nicht zu langer Zeit hätte Mal sich über das Erpressungsmaterial gefreut, doch im Moment ist sie einfach zu irritiert – und amüsiert – dafür. „Wow, das ist ein neues Level, sogar für dich. Du weißt schon, dass alle Babies zerknautschte Gesichter haben und rot sind, oder? Nicht wirklich süß, und schon gar nicht schön.“  
  
„Was machst du eigentlich hier?“, fragt Audrey und gibt es auf, nett zu wirken. Seltsamerweise findet Mal sie so besser, ehrlich, wie sie jetzt ist.  
  
„Ich bin hier, weil ich wissen wollte, wie dein Geburtstag war“, sagt Mal. Wenn Audrey schon ehrlich zu ihr ist, kann sie auch ehrlich sein. „Ich schätze, die Party war viel besser als alles, was wir zusammengebracht hätten, hm? So eine tolle Prinzessinnenfeier, größere Geschenke“, wie ein Kind, aber Mal sagt diesen Teil nicht laut. „Hast du deine Mutter mal wieder gesehen? Weißt du, es ist seltsam“, sagt sie, gerade, als ihr der Gedanke kommt, „du redest dauernd über deine Mutter, wie schön sie ist, und wie wundervoll, du solltest sie echt öfter anrufen. Ich meine, sogar ich rede mit meiner Mutter und die ist eine böse Eidechse.“  
  
„Also echt“, sagt sie und sieht wie die Spannung in Audreys Schultern schlimmer wird, wie ihre Augen zucken, und das bedeutet, dass Mal der Wahrheit näher kommt, „was ist das mit dir und ihr eigentlich? Was hält sie davon, dass du sie auf so ein Podest stellst?“ Sie sieht Audrey schwer schlucken und beginnt, zu flüstern. „Ist es ein bisschen _seltsam_?“  
  
„Sie ist _tot_ , du dumme Fee“, sagt Audrey. „Und warum sollte ich ausgerechnet mit _dir_ über sie reden?“  
  
Und dann beginnt sie, zu weinen.  
  
Für ein paar Sekunden starrt Mal sie nur an. Nicht nur wegen Audreys Mutter, sondern weil sie _weint_ und was tut man mit weinenden Menschen? Meistens war Mal diejenige, die Menschen zum weinen _gebracht_ hat und die sich danach gut gefühlt hat. Aber ihr ist klar, dass das hier kein wütendes Aufschluchzen ist, das schnell wieder verschwindet, denn Audrey weint in ihre Hände, ihre Schultern zittern und sie schluchzt, laut und hässlich.  
  
Sie wiegt sich kurz hin und her. Naja, wenigstens damit kann Mal etwas anfangen. Sie geht zu Audrey, legt ihre Hände auf ihre Arme und führt sie zu ihrem Bett, nur ein paar Schritte hinter ihr, bis Audreys Knie dagegenstoßen und sie sich darauf fallen lässt. Das lässst die Tränen auf Audreys Händen nicht verschwinden, aber es ist ein Anfang.  
  
Richtig, Tränen. Da ist diese Taschentuchgeschichte, die Evie für galant hält. Mal durchwühlt ihre Taschen mit einer Hand, behält die andere auf Audreys Arm, so lange Audrey es ihr erlaubt. Sie findet ein zerknittertes grünes Stofftuch in ihrer Hosentasche, doch es ist farbverschmiert und, aus der Fassung oder nicht, Mal ist sich wirklich sicher, dass Audrey damit nicht einverstanden wäre.  
  
„ _Verschmutztes Tuch, sei sauber nun_ “, flüstert sie. Es ist vermutlich nicht hörbar unter Audreys langsam weniger werdendem Schluchzen.  
  
Sie kniet sich vor die Prinzessin und legt ihre Hand auf ihr Knie, dann drückt sie ihr das Taschentuch zwischen die Finger.  
  
„Hier. Benutz das.“  
  
Audrey reißt es aus ihrer Hand, doch ihre Augen sind immer noch fest geschlossen, ihre Nase und Wangen pink, Tränen und Rotz vermischen sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Mal wird sie bestimmt nicht verurteilen. Schnell, fast agressiv, wischt Audrey ihr Gesicht sauber, von den Augen abwärts und obwohl danach immer noch klar ist, dass sie geweint hat, scheint sie sich besser im Griff zu haben, als sie sich schnäuzt.  
  
„Das ist es, was deine Freunde uns nicht sagen wollten, hm?“, sagt Mal und versucht dabei, ihre Stimme sanft zu halten. Der Blick, den Audrey ihr zuwirft, soll vermutlich wütend sein, doch ihre Lippen zittern noch. „Ich wusste das nicht. Es war ein ziemlicher Mist, wie ich mich verhalten hab, sogar für einen Bösewicht.“  
  
„Ja“, sagt Audrey. „War es.“  
  
„Es tut mir Leid“, sagt Mal. Sie überrascht sich selbst damit, dass sie es tatsächlich meint. Aber sie hat sich noch nie entschuldigt, ohne es zu meinen – vor Auradon hat sie es nicht getan.  
  
„Sollte es auch.“  
  
Wenigstens hat Audrey noch ihren Kampgeist, auch wenn die Worte nur gemurmelt sind, und nicht gezischt. Audrey reibt sich die Augen mit ihrem Handrücken, was vermutlich eine gute Idee ist, so dreckig wie das Taschentuch jetzt ist.  
  
„Ich schätze ich verstehe, warum du nicht willst, dass die Kinder der Bösewichte es wissen“, sagt Mal.  
  
Audreys Blick wird stählern, als sie Mal ansieht. „Peripartum Cardiomyopathie“, sagt sie, die Worte scharf und wund, und Mal weiß zwar nicht, was das heißt, aber sie kann hören, dass Audrey sie seit Jahren kennt, dass sie sie kennt und hasst und im Kopf hin und her gedreht hat. „So haben die Ärzte es genannt. Aber ich habe gehört, was sie zugegeben haben. Was es noch war. Die Überreste eines Fluches.“  
  
Mals Herz wird schwer in ihrer Brust. Seltsam, sie wusste gar nicht, dass sie es so spüren kann; sie weiß, es ist nicht echt, aber sie kann beinahe das Gewicht inmitten ihres Brustkorbs spüren, das alles in ihr herunterzieht, bis es ihre Lungen zerdrückt.  
  
„Also“, sagt Audrey mit einem zerbrechlichen, gefährlichen Lächeln. „Deine Mutter hat gewonnen.“ Ihre Augen füllen sich mit Tränen. „Die einzige, die gewonnen hat.“  
  
Sprachlosigkeit ist noch so etwas, das neu ist für Mal. Ihre Hand ballt sich zur Faust auf Audreys Knie, sie zerknautscht den Stoff des Rocks während Audrey sie ansieht, mit diesem Lächeln und diesem vorwurfsvollen Blick.  
  
„Meine Mutter ist eine Bitch“, sagt Mal.  
  
Audrey lacht, ein schnappendes Geräusch, doch Mal sieht das Schaudern in ihren Schultern.  
  
„Ich hätte vielleicht - “, nein, Ehrlichkeit, das hat sie beschlossen. „Nein, ich wäre bestimmt scheußlich zu dir gewesen, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, diese ersten paar Tage. Ich meine, unterschwellig, ich bin kein totaler Vollidiot.“ Sie zuckt mit den Schultern und macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Aber ja, du hattest Recht damit, es mir nicht zu sagen. Und ich hätte wirklich nicht so bohren sollen.“  
  
„Du bist es nur gewöhnt, dass du Antworten auf all deine Fragen bekommst, sobald du den Mund aufmachst.“  
  
Es ist unerwartet einschneidend, weil es Audrey ist, die das sagt, und Mal schafft es zwar, nicht beeindruckt auszusehen, aber sie sieht Audrey neugierig an.  
  
„Ich bin kein totaler Vollidiot“, sagt Audrey, ihre Stimme zittert.  
  
Mal deutet mit dem Kopf zu dem Schminktischchen, unsicher, was sie darauf antworten soll. „Willst du eine Cremetorte?“  
  
Audrey zerknüllt das Taschentuch mit beiden Händen, sie lässt ihre letzten Tränen an der Luft trocknen, und sieht hinüber zu den Cremetorten. „Ja“, sagt sie nach einer Weile.  
  
Mal tätschelt Audreys Knie und richtet sich auf, geht hinüber, um die Torten zu holen. Sie macht sich daran, eine zu nehmen, doch sie überlegt es sich anders und nimmt das ganze Tablett mit wie auch immer vielen Torten sie darauf gestapelt hat.  
  
„Wo hast du die eigentlich _her_?“, fragt Audrey, als Mal sich neben sie auf das Bett setzt. Sie nimmt trotzdem einen der Schwäne und sieht ihn für einen langen Moment an, bevor sie die Flügel abreißt.  
  
Mal zuckt mit den Schultern, schnappt sich eine der Cremetorten und beginnt damit, die Erdbeerstückchen herunter zu pflücken. „Hab sie in einem der Kühlschränke gefunden. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir Kameras in den Küchen oder so.“  
  
„Haben wir nicht?“  
  
„Nicht mehr.“ Sie grinst.  
  
Schnaubend schüttelt Audrey den Kopf, doch sie trennt vorsichtig den Kopf des Schwans von seinem Körper und beißt dann hinein. Sie kaut die Torte langsam, genüsslich, und seufzt so laut, dass Mal es sehen und sogar fast spüren kann. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich dir das gerade erzählt habe“, sagt sie, an einem Mund voll Torte vorbei. Sie schluckt und spricht dann weiter. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich vor dir _geweint_ habe.“  
  
„Naja, ich hab dir ein Taschentuch gegeben und dir Cremetorten gebracht. Und mich entschuldigt“, sagt Mal. „Ich glaube, wir haben uns beide gerade unsere extremen Zickenpersönlichkeiten ruiniert.“  
  
„Oh bitte“, sagt Audrey und schleckt sich Creme von den Fingern. „ _Extreme_ Zicke? Ich dachte, du zielst auf mittelmäßig ab.“  
  
„Naja, ich habe noch nicht so viel Übung, was die Zickigkeit in Auradon angeht“, sagt Mal, „aber ich kann dir sagen, auf der Insel? Da hat extreme Zickigkeit im Vergleich zu mir ausgesehen wie - “, sie sucht nach einem Reim und findet keinen. „Gar keine Zicke.“  
  
Sie nehmen sich neue Torten.  
  
„Also, deshalb war deine Großmutter da, am Familientag, hm?“, fragt Mal. Sie versucht, die Flügel des Schwans abzureißen, bevor sie die Cremetorte isst, aber es fühlt sich seltsam bösartig an. Aber vielleicht ist das auch die einzige Art, hier in Auradon bösartig zu sein.  
  
Audrey nickt. „Sie ist so gut darin, für mich da zu sein. Ich meine, es ist ja auch teilweise für sie, ich weiß das. Es ist so, sie bekommt mit mir all das, was sie mit meiner Mutter verpasst hat. Und ich bin froh, dass sie es noch erleben darf, auf eine Art – eine Mutter zu sein. Ich wünschte nur -“  
  
„Ja“, sagt Mal. Dieses Mal hat sie bewusst eine Cremetorte ausgesucht, die nicht mit Erdbeeren dekoriert ist. Schokolade ist auch ziemlich toll, wie es sich herausstellt. „Weißt du“, sie setzt sich auf eines ihrer Beine und betrachtet ihre Torte. Wenn sie Audrey ansieht, dann verliert sie den Mut, etwas zu sagen, das so verletzlich klingt, „ich frage mich oft, wer eigentlich mein Vater ist.“  
  
Der Bewegung neben ihr nach zu schließen, hat Audrey sich ihr zugewandt. Mal sieht sie immer noch nicht an und fragt sich, wie die Erbin der Insel der Verlorenen Angst bekommen hat, einer Prinzessin – der Tochter Dornröschens noch dazu – in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er weiß, dass er ein Vater ist. Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass er ein Mensch ist. Und, naja, ich nehme an, dass er jemand von der Insel ist, weil ich ein paar Jahre nach der Verbannung meiner Mutter geboren wurde.“  
  
„Willst du es herausfinden?“, fragt Audrey. „Du kannst DNA Tests und so Zeug machen. Der Großteil der Bösewichte ist in der Datenbank, vielleicht könnten sie dir sagen, wer es ist.“  
  
Mal hat das auch herausgefunden, als sie nach einem Weg gesucht hat, als sie noch nicht so genau gewusst hat, wie das Internet funktioniert. Sie hat sicherstellen müssen, dass die Tür und die Fenster verschlossen waren bevor sie sich erlaubt hat, zu suchen nach _wie finde ich meine Familie_ , heimlich, als wäre es verboten.  
  
„Das funktioniert nur mit menschlichem Blut“, sagt sie und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ist es besser so. So muss ich nichts über meinen Vater wissen und mich nicht mit ihm vergleichen.“  
  
„Weißt du, ich dachte eine Zeit lang, dass es das schlimmste auf der Welt wäre, das Kind eines Bösewichtes zu sein“, sagt Audrey. Mal ist kurz davor, die Augen zu verdrehen. „Aber dann habe ich realisiert, dass, was manche Dinge angeht, ihr so ein _Glück_ habt.“  
  
Das Augenverdrehen wird ein verdutzter Blick. „Was?“, fragt Mal.  
  
„Ihr müsst ihnen nicht _gerecht_ werden“, sagt Audrey und macht eine Handbewegung in Mals Richtung. „Alles, was ihr tun müsst, ist besser zu sein als eure Eltern, und es ist nicht so, als wäre das schwer. Ihr könnt einfach normale Leute sein, und dann habt ihr _gewonnen_. Aber Ben? Er muss einem Vater gerecht werden, der das ganze Land vereint hat. Chad wird seinem Vater nie gerecht werden, ganz zu schweigen von seiner Mutter und ich -“, die Worte scheinen ihr im Hals stecken zu bleiben.  
  
„Hast nicht das Gefühl, dass du der Ehre gerecht wirst, Dornröschens Tochter zu sein?“  
  
„Wer könnte das schon?“ Audrey schnaubt auf eine Art, die sie nicht wie eine Lady wirken lässt. „Feengegebene Schönheit, Anmut, Singstimme – der Punkt an Dornröschens Geschichte ist doch, dass niemand so wie sie sein kann. Nicht einmal ihre Tochter.“  
  
„ _Willst_ du deine Mutter sein? Ich kann dich nämlich vermutlich immer noch mit einem Schlaffluch belegen, wenn du wirklich einen willst“, sagt Mal. Sie ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Audrey den Scherz erkennt und wird tatsächlich mit einem leichten Schlag auf ihre Schulter belohnt, nichts schlimmerem. „Ja, dachte ich mir.“  
  
„Mal“, sagt Audrey, ihre Stimme weich und sanft. Als Mal aufsieht, ist sie überrascht, zu sehen, dass auch Audreys Lächeln sanft ist und dass sie müde aussieht, obwohl ihre Augen weniger geschwollen und rot sind. „Danke. Du warst ein bisschen gemein“, sie legt den Kopf schief, „aber – du hättest einfach weggehen können, sobald du es herausgefunden hast. Und das hast du nicht.“  
  
Bevor Mal in der Lage ist, zu antworten, lehnt sich Audrey zu ihr und küsst sie, sanft und leicht. Ihre Haare streifen Mals Wangen und sie spürt, wie ihre Wangen warm werden.  
  
„Willst du, also, willst du, dass ich die Torten hier lasse?“, sagt Mal. Luzifer, sie hat keine Ahnung, was sie hier tun soll. Audrey sieht sie an, als hätte sie irgendwie etwas _richtig_ gemacht und sie weiß wirklich nicht, was es war. Es ist leicht, es auf die Cremetorten zu schieben.  
  
Audrey legt ihre Hand auf Mals, auf die Bettlaken zwischen ihenen. „Oder wir können sie teilen“, sagt sie.  
  
Mal wirft dem Fernseher einen Blick zu. „Keine Babyfilme“, sagt sie, als wäre es eine strenge Regel. Sie ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Audrey sie sowieso nicht sehen wollte, aber es ist vielleicht doch besser, das noch einmal zu betonen. Tatsächlich hebt Audrey eine Augenbraue. „Und keine kitschigen Romanzen.“  
  
„Was denn, denkst du, deine Slasherfilme sind der Höhepunkt kinematografischer Brillanz? Du hast wahrscheinlich immer noch Videokassetten“, sagt Audrey, und ihre Stimme klingt fröhlich.  
  
„Ihr habt wirklich keinen Respekt für Klassiker“, sagt Mal. Sie versucht, ihre Aussage zu unterstützen, indem sie sich die letzte Cremetorte in den Mund schiebt, aber das Stück ist viel zu groß und sie hat nicht genug Platz in ihrem Mund. Sie versucht, noch etwas zu sagen, aber es ist einfach nicht verständlich.  
  
„Klassiker, sagst du?“ Audrey mustert sie von oben bis unten. „Was hältst du von Vögeln?“  
  
Mal sieht sie zweifelnd an.  
  
„Vertrau mir.“ Audrey steht auf, geht hinüber zu dem Fernseher und öffnet die Tür des Schränkchens darunter. Zum Vorschein kommen dutzende kleiner Boxen, jede nicht breiter als eineinhalb Zentimeter. „Du hast nicht wirklich ferngesehen, bis du Hitchcock gesehen hast.“  
  
„Ich wäre überrascht, wenn du einen Vogel findest, der schlimmer ist, als der, den ich kenne“, sagt Mal.  
  
Audreys Lächeln nach zu schließen hat Mal den Verdacht, dass sie das als Herausforderung ansieht. „Na dann“, sagt sie und zieht eine der Boxen heraus und öffnet sie bestimmt. „Ich glaube, wir wissen, was wir uns ansehen.“


End file.
